


(missing scene from Casino Royale)

by were_lemur



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	(missing scene from Casino Royale)

Moneypenny found M at the range in the bowels of MI-6 headquarters, taking out her frustrations on a man-shaped target.

"Pretending it's Mr. Bond, sir?"

"I can't believe I made him 007." M's voice was icy with suppressed rage. "That arrogant mass of testosterone -- what was I thinking?"

Moneypenny opened her mouth to defend the decision, then shut it again as M sent the target downrange to fifty meters.

"It's not just that I gave him 00-status. I had to make him 007." M put a tight grouping of shots into the target. "I gave him _my_ old number."


End file.
